StarRingChild
StarRingChild is the ending theme of Episode 7 of Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn theatrical OVA and was also used as ending song in the Episode 22 of Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn RE:0096. The song is composed by Hiroyuki Sawano and sung by Aimer. Lyrics Romaji= Please hear me, I will tell you Please sing me, I wanna hear your voice Please hear me, I will tell you Lalala Sunao ni akereba sawareru me wo Otonabita serifu no kage ni kakushita Senobi shite nozoita machi wa yureteru Tōzakaru ano hi no yakusoku mo iro asete shimaeba suri kaerareru Hontō to uso mazeta tsuyogari wa miushinatta koe wo kakusenai StarRingChild Kono furueta kodō nigireba oto wo naraseru Mada chīsakatta koro no te ga egaku subete ni Nōto kara hamidasu mirai ga ita Zara tsuita hibiki bakari erande Miminari yamazu noizu mata kabuseru Yuganda maku wa mō shin'i mo hiroenai mama Yowasa wo wasureta ashioto rizumu Mukuna ai no uta sae kakikeshite iku Enjiru imi ya doko mo bureta mama Miushinatta sen wa tsunagenai Chirakatta hoshizora ni niteiru negai ga kowaku mieta Okubyō ni kazatta kotoba furimawashite mo doko mo kasuranai StarRingChild kono furueta karada no mada oto wo naraseru Ano chīsakatta koro no te ga egaku subete ni Nōto kara hamidasu Negai ga ita Te wo furanai kodomo-tachi ga owarase nakatta suki ni hirogaru takara chizu Ano basho de kotae nante kakera sae iranakatta Ichi-byō ni tsumeta sekai Kake dashita mujaki na iro wa butsukari atte mo Nuri ageru oto wasurenai Nazoraeta kotae nante koko ni hitsuyō nai kara Ichi-byō ni mieta sekai wo tsugi he |-| Kanji= Please hear me, I will to tell you Please sing to me, I wanna hear your voice Please hear me, I want to tell you lalala 素直に開ければ　触れる芽を　 大人びたセリフの陰に隠した 背伸びして覗いた街は揺れてる　 遠ざかるあの日の約束も　色褪せてしまえばすり替えられる 本当と嘘を混ぜた強がりは　見失った声を隠せない Star・Ring・Child　 この震えた鼓動握れば　音を鳴らせる まだ小さかった頃の手が描く全てに ノートからはみ出す未来がいた ザラついた響きばかり選んで 耳鳴り止まず　ノイズまた被せる 歪んだ膜はもう真意も拾えないまま 弱さを忘れた足音リズム　無垢な愛の詞（うた）さえかき消してゆく 演じる意味はどこもブレたまま　見失った線は繋げない ちらかった星空に似ている願いが　怖く見えた 臆病に飾った言葉振り回しても　どこもかすらない Star・Ring・Child　 この震えた身体のまだ　音を鳴らせる あの小さかった頃の手が描く全てに ノートからはみ出す願いがいた 手を振らない子供たちが　終わらせなかった 好きに広がる宝地図　 あの場所で答えなんて　欠片さえいらなかった 一秒に詰めた世界　 駆け出した　無邪気な色は　ぶつかり合っても 塗り上げる音忘れない なぞらえた答えなんて　ここに必要ないから 一秒に見えた世界を　次へ |-| English= Please hear me I want to tell you Please sing to me I wanna hear your voice Star・Ring・Child Even if this bud were to open faithfully to your touch, It would still be cast in shadow by your grown-up words, And the city for which you grew taller to gaze upon, is beginning to blur. The promise of that day that seems so far away… and can be switched out once its color fades, But your false pride made from a mixture of truth and lies can’t cover up the voice you've lost sight of. Star・Ring・Child If you grab hold of this trembling beat, you can make a sound. Among all the pages your once small hands drew, Is a future sticking out from the folds. Select only the roughest vibrations; The ringing in your ears won’t stop, but you can cover it up with noise. Your twisted membrane still can’t pick up the truth… …the rhythm of your footsteps has forgotten what weakness is, drowning out even the purest songs of love. Any reason for playing this game is still a blur and the connection you lost sight of can never be reattached. Your wishes, as scattered as the starry sky, looked so frightening. Even if you wield the words you adorned out of fear, they won’t graze a thing. Star・Ring・Child Your trembling body can still make a sound. Among all the pages, your once small hands drew, Is a wish sticking out from the folds. The unwaveing children didn't put an end, To a treasure map that unfolded wherever it pleased. In that place, there was no need for even a shred of truth; A world compacted into a single second. Even if the innocent color you let loose comes to blows, The sound it paints will never be forgotten. The answer you traced to this place no longer has meaning, So go onward past this world you glimpsed only for a second. Video Full Version Trivia *StarRingChild's intro lyrics are the same as RE:I AM's. Category:Songs Category:Endings